


Not another Mundane Day

by QueenyClairey



Series: My one shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, New York City, Race Car Driver Alec Lightwood, Taxi Driver Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: From this prompt by AtowncalledMalec on TwitterPrompt: M, bored NY cab driver, dreaming of racing for a living.A, top of his field.A jumps in M's cab, late for his flight to Monaco & tells the driver to step on it. Little does he know, M can DRIVE When A gets back, he has to find M, to offer a place on his team. Easy right?





	1. Mundane Day?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/gifts).



> Loved this prompt and had fun writing this very short MeetCute.
> 
> EXTRA POINTS IF YOU SPOT MY FAVOURITE LINE FROM THE MOVIE NOTTING HILL!!!!! (a fave of mine!)
> 
> Second part of the prompt is:
> 
> Extra points if Alec spends his days getting into random cabs, hoping to come across the beautiful guy who drove him to the airport and now has a place on Alec's racing team. If he can find him. And maybe a little love along the way 😍
> 
> So I guess that'll be chapter 2 when I get time!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I'm @ClaireyCookey on Twitter (Weird name - long story)

Another mundane day. Another day he would rather forget. Ferrying around spoilt teenagers with bags from Fifth Avenue, shops Magnus would love to go into, outfits he would love to own but couldn’t afford; mothers with screaming children who owned the latest in high tech prams but couldn’t manage to fold them up or lift them into his trunk; businessmen who ignored him the whole ride in favour of doing deals on the latest, over the top smartphones; and of course, arrogant assholes, like the one he had in now, who didn’t give a shit about the New York traffic and just wanted him to ‘Please get me there quickly!’ but didn’t offer an extra tip.

Well...he thought, staring at the unfairly gorgeous man who was lounging on his backseat and had failed to put on his seatbelt, at least that’s something I **know** I can do. Making a decision, he flicked his indicator and prepared for action.

Spotting an opening ahead, Magnus shifted into second and pounded his gas, smoothly sliding them into the gap, spinning the wheel swiftly to cut across a bus, hearing the honk of its horn as he pushed his way through the tiny spaces in each lane. 

The man in the backseat scrambled for his belt, slipping it around and clicking it in place, eyes meeting Magnus’ in the rearview mirror, widening in surprise.

“What?” Magnus asked icily, as he cut off a guy driving a BMW like a tortoise, “You said you needed to be there quickly…”

He executed another smooth turn and cut across three lanes, finding a gap that left him an empty stretch of road ahead. Aware of the speed limit, he was careful to stay just below the max, but enjoyed the sparkle he could see in the dark haired man’s eyes as he took advantage of the space.

“Who _are_ you?” The man asked, voice deep, a trace of excitement bleeding into it.

“Just your average New York City taxi driver,” Magnus laughed, slamming on his brakes as he spotted the traffic slowing ahead; then curving around a trio of bikes, he slipped ahead and raced to the traffic light.

As the stop light turned amber, Magnus chased an old Nissan through and then swung right to overtake it. He left it coughing along behind him and flew past yet more cars.

He was having fun!

It took another three stop lights before he finally had to slow down, settling behind an elderly Merc that had seen better days.

From the back, he heard the deep baritone again, “So, just an average cabbie then?” 

“Well...usually, yes. But when I’m having a boring day, I don’t mind a challenge!” Magnus laughed, allowing his eyes to meet the hazel ones that hadn’t moved from his mirror since he began his exploits. Watching him drive. Staring at him.

“Clearly,” the man said, with a small grin. “Where’d’ya learn to drive like this though?”

“Oh, here and there,” Magnus replied, smile slipping as he thought back to the glory days of his youth. 

He gritted his teeth, and as the car in front began to move, he swung left and slammed his gear stick forward carefully, avoiding any crunching - he looked after his taxi, she was his lifeline after all. 

Speeding along towards the exit to the I-95, he gritted his teeth as the memories he kept so tightly locked up flooded his head. 

His first go-kart, first race, his mother by his side always cheering him on, his father slunk into the background, fiery eyes glaring at him. 

Entering the freeway, he checked his six and then whizzed past the other cars who were almost blocking his way. Shifting into fourth, he picked up speed, flying as fast as he dared, slipping lane to lane as he crested into fifth gear. 

He caught the man’s eye for a brief second and saw the look of pleasure he wasn’t even trying to hide. He smiled too and then focussed back on the road. 

It wasn’t a long drive to Newark, but he was damn well going to enjoy it!

“So, have you ever raced before?” the man behind him asked. He sounded interested, like he actually cared about the answer. He was a sight different from the grouchy man who had entered his car in Lower Manhattan.

“Raced?” Magnus asked, neutrally, “Like street racing? I’m not into anything illegal like that!”

“No,” The man said, a hitch in his voice like he was hiding a laugh, “Car racing...like formula one or Indy 500?”

“God no! You think I’d be driving an NY cab if I could afford to do that?” Magnus laughed hollowly, thinking back to when he **had** had dreams of doing just that.

“Oh,” the man said, face falling, “Well, just I think you’d be very good at it.”

“Fair enough,” Magnus said, and then jerked his steering wheel to fly past an 18 wheeler.”I _am_ one of the only taxi driver’s with a manual...none of that automatic crap for me, you just can’t pick up the speed!”

When it came time to exit the freeway, he chose his favourite route, barely slowing as he took the wide sweeping corner from the I-95 to join the turnpike. On the turn he overtook a few other vehicles who were being much more cautious, weaving in and out, still keeping up his speed.

“Shouldn’t you slow down a little, here?” the man deigned to ask, a slight frown on his features.

“What?” Magnus asked, distractedly, “You said fast. I’m going fast!”

“Yes, but I would like to make my flight in one piece,” he laughed.

“Oh, don’t you worry about that,” Magnus smiled, “Never lost a customer yet! Delivered a baby once though…”

“Really?” Asked the man, leaning forward slightly, before he was pulled left as Magnus turned.

“Yeah, remind me to tell you that one, one day!” Magnus laughed, “Was a pretty surreal day, surreal but nice!”

“Like my day today then,” the man said, pushing himself back upright as Magnus took one more corner.

Then they were on the turnpike and racing for the final exit. Nearly there.

“Where are you headed anyway?” asked Magnus as he focussed on searching for the perfect parking spot. 

He pulled in with a small screech of his tires, and smiled as he checked the time on his meter. Twenty-eight minutes, a new record! 

He mentally high-fived himself and then twisted to look back at the man.

The man stared at him, as though transfixed. 

“Who _are_ you?’ he said, repeating his earlier question. 

“Magnus,” he said, offering his hand.

When their fingers touched, Magnus felt….something….something unusual like sparks dancing down his hand and up his arm.

From the look on the man’s face, he felt it too.

A grin quirked his lips as they stared at each other in surprise.

“And you are?” Magnus asked, dropping his voice a little, flirting.

“Umm...Alec,” the man replied, lips tipping upwards into a grin of his own.

“Well, ummm...Alec, that’ll be fifty-five dollars, please,” Magnus laughed, pulling his hand away to indicate the meter behind him.

Alec’s hand hovered where he had dropped it for just a second… and then he pulled back and reached into his jacket (Armani, Magnus noted, nice) for his wallet (Louis Vuitton, Fall Collection, even nicer).

Who was this guy?

Alec held out a hundred bill, but as Magnus twisted to find him change, the hand came to rest on his shoulder, solid and warm, “Keep it,” Alec smiled, “A tip for your incredible driving. I quite...quite enjoyed the journey,” he said, eyes locking onto Magnus’.

“Oh…” Magnus said, surprised how wrong his initial assessment of this guy had been, “Well, thanks. I’ll put it towards some new Pirellis!”

“Sounds like a very good plan...then you can go join in with that street racing scene I hear is so big here!” the man laughed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the glass in the back, and Alec’s mouth dropped into a frown. “Oh shit!” he exclaimed, staring at the dark, haired young woman standing outside the car. “I’m so fucking late!”

“Not because of my driving!” Magnus yelled, as Alec leaped from the car and ran around to the trunk to grab his bag.

Magnus watched him in the rearview mirror until he couldn’t see him anymore, and then shifted into first, ready to leave.

But then the back door opened, and Alec’s head popped into view, making Magnus twist backwards again, foot resting on the clutch.

“I just wanted to say,” he began, locking eyes with Magnus, “To say that I think you’re amazing! I really enjoyed the drive, it was the best part of my whole trip back home, your driving is...well it’s incredible. So thank you.”

“Well….thanks...I guess,” Magnus said, unable to look away, “Hey, you never did say where you were going?”

“Monaco,” Alec laughed, “Ironically, for the Grand Prix!”

Then he smiled at him once more and pulled back.

Magnus watched as he collected his luggage, and the very pretty girl, and then dashed away into departures.

Not such a mundane day after all, he thought, smiling to himself.


	2. Not a Mundane Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the wonderful prompt from AtowncalledMalec
> 
> Second part of the prompt is:
> 
> Extra points if Alec spends his days getting into random cabs, hoping to come across the beautiful guy who drove him to the airport and now has a place on Alec's racing team. If he can find him. And maybe a little love along the way 😍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, liked and commented on this fic!
> 
> I loved writing it - your prompt was gorgeous so thanks!!
> 
> Catch me on Twitter where I am still learning how it all works! Even thought I've been a member for hundreds of years apparently! @ClaireyCookey

Alec Lightwood was not having a mundane day. His victory in the Monaco Grand Prix had sent his popularity soaring higher than ever before. He was riding on the high of a perfect race and feeling untouchable.

So it was a shock when Luke popped his head in to his hotel room after the victory party to tell him he had decided to quit. 

Alec had listened with growing dread as Luke had explained about how his shoulder injury from last season was starting to cause him serious problems, and that he was terrified he was going to have an accident if he didn’t leave now, and end up leaving his children fatherless.

He understood, of course he did, but where was he going to find a new teammate last minute in time for next months race. He and Luke were a perfect team. They had been racing together for years.

They shed tears together and Luke agreed that when Alec had chosen a new driver, he would help to train them ready for Silverstone. 

Although Alec went to bed that night (early morning) feeling dreadful, when he woke up he felt amazing. Because, as he had every night since New York, he had dreamed about Magnus. And the dream had rocketed an idea into his mind that he couldn’t let go of. What if he found Magnus and had him test drive for the position?

The man had been in his dreams for a number of reasons: the way he handled his car, the salty attitude which Alec had found **very** attractive, and that final moment they had shared, when Magnus had stared at him and Alec had been lost in his golden brown eyes. 

Without any effort on his part, Alec had fallen for the man and now he had the perfect excuse to see him again!

Alec immediately rang Izzy, who was in charge of all the teams arrangements and asked her to book him a flight back to New York. 

She was surprised for sure, but when he explained that Luke had decided it was time to end his career with Team Lightwood, she understood and agreed to sort everything. 

\------

The next day he was all ready to head out to the airport when Izzy rocked up with her roll on suitcase.

“Hey, what you doing here?” he asked her with a grin.

“I know what happens when you go to the States, Alec, no way you’re going alone. Anyway I’m your PR rep, you **cannot** go find a new driver without me!”

“Aw, have I told you you’re my favourite sister lately?”

“I’m your only sister, Alec!” she grinned and then they headed up the steps of the plane to settle in for the long flight home. 

On the plane, Izzy tried to get him to talk about who he wanted to trial, but he had decided to keep it secret for now until he’d had the chance to meet with, and convince, Magnus. 

He was accosted by a few fans and some of the flight attendants during the flight, but by the time they had landed he had still managed to get a decent sleep.

Which turned out to be a good thing because they were greeted at the airport by a huge crowd of people all yelling his name.

“What did you do Izzy?” he asked, slipping on his sunglasses as he turned to her.

“I rang mom. But I didn’t expect this.” she grimaced, jumping on her phone to try and arrange the car.

He had to sign some autographs and made a few comments to the waiting press, but Izzy got him through it quickly and then they were racing towards Greenwich. Towards the family home.

Their arrival was announced by their little brother Max, running into Alec’s arms yelling ‘You won’.

His mother and father followed more sedately and greeted them with kisses on their cheeks (their mother) and handshakes (their father).

It was another hour before Alec could escape and when he finally did, the first thing he decided to do was to ring all the cab companies in New York to find one that had a ‘Magnus’ working for them. 

Unfortunately for him, not a one would admit that they did. 

It was torture.

He thought about putting it out on social media, but he was terrified of the response it might provoke, so he grabbed his wallet and a huge stash of 10 dollar bills he had already prepared, and announced he was going out.

Of course, Max was determined to come with him. It wasn’t a school day and he rarely got to hang out with his big brother. 

So off they went together, out into the city.

“So, Max,” Alec began, looking down at his brother and wondering how to phrase this.

“Yes, Alec?” he said, grinning, “What have you got planned? You have a twinkle in your eye, the one you get when we’re going to rearrange all the giant chess pieces in the park or buy 20 milkshakes and race to drink them!”

“Well...today, Maxxie, we are going to stop cabs and find out if any of the drivers are called Magnus!” Alec said, a huge grin on his face. He had forgotten how much he loved hanging with his little brother. 

“We’re gonna take the cabs somewhere though, Alec, right?” Max asked, giving him a wink. 

“Well, as far as ten dollars will take us?”

“Yes!” Max exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

\------

The first cab they stopped, Max leaped in, “Are you called Magnus?” he asked the elderly driver.

“Not me, kid,” he replied. “Where to?”

From the first cab, they immediately jumped into another one, travelling about 10 blocks each time. 

Five cabs in and Max wanted a drink so they stopped at a shake shack. 

Although Max had asked who Magnus was, he had merely shrugged it off and said it was an adventure and he would find out the answer when they finally found him.

Alec knew he had very little chance of finding Magnus - in a city of 8.6 million people, there were over 13,000 cabs.

The odds were not in his favour. 

But he decided to keep trying, he and Max were having fun together and you never knew what could happen - weirder things certainly had before.

\-----

Their twenty-third cab driver dropped them by the Guggenheim museum, and Max wanted to go in, so they dragged themselves up the spiral staircase to the Thannhauser collection to gaze in awe at Degas and Picasso.

After twenty minutes they were back to it, chasing Magnus in cab after cab. 

Alec’s pile of ten dollar bills had begun to dwindle and Max was getting tired, so together they decided that the fortieth cab would be their last for the day and that they would have it drop them back home.

“But we can try again tomorrow, Alec,” Max laughed, “It’s been so much fun! Even if you never find Magnus, I hope you had a good time today?”

“Of course I did Maxxie! I love hanging out with my favourite brother!”

“I’m your only brother, Alec!” he laughed, allowing Alec to swing him up into his arms for a hug.

The 39th cab dropped them near Central Park. It was turning into late afternoon now, but they decided to take a little walk, after all 39 cabs in one day was a lot of riding and they needed some exercise.

They had wandered over to the Lewis Carroll statues when Max asked for ice cream, so Alec had reached into his pocket and found his final 10 dollar bill.

He smiled at his brother and offered it to him.

“But that’s the last one, Alec!” Max exclaimed, staring at his brother.

“Well, Max, then I guess that’s a sign. The last one is going to be spent on getting my fantastic little brother ice cream. We’ll find Magnus another way.”

“I don’t want to let you down Alec, what if he’s the next cab driver? And we miss him because I got ice cream instead?” Max stuck out his bottom lip and looked like he might be about to cry.

Quickly, Alec knelt down in front of him and reached out to draw him into his arms, “Don’t you worry, Max. I know I’ll find Magnus again, somehow, so please, go buy the most disgustingly huge, sugary mess of an ice cream and I’ll help you eat it! You deserve it after today!”

They grinned at each other and performed their ‘brothers only’ crazy handshake, and then Alec slumped down onto a nearby bench while Max joined the line for ice cream.

It was while he was sitting there that a family nearby caught his eye. 

A girl in a striking red dress was chasing a ball that had run away from her, while a tall, raven haired woman chased her. 

Suddenly the ball rolled into Alec’s foot and he bent down to pick it up.

He held it out to the girl, who had stopped several paces from him, eyes shyly glancing up from where she had tucked her head into her chin. 

“You can grab the ball, Madzie,” the woman said, a smile in her voice. 

Alec held it out further, and smiled when she reached out her arms to take it.

“Sorry,” the woman said, stroking a hand over the young girl’s braided hair, “She’s pretty shy around strangers.”

“No worries,” Alec replied and looked up to smile at the woman.

And as he did, a man ran into his sight, holding a pair of ice creams and headed straight for them.

It was Magnus!

Alec leaped to his feet and stared. 

Magnus stopped a foot away from him and stared back.

“You two know each other?” the woman interrupted, holding out her hands to take the slowly dripping treats from Magnus.

“Not really,” Alec said, the grin stretching his mouth wide. “Magnus drove me to the airport last week.”

“I did.” Magnus said, face lighting up as he smiled back. “Alec was the one I impressed with my ‘28 minutes to Newark’ driving skills!” he laughed.

“Oh,” the woman said, smiling between the two of them, “ _This_ is Alec!”

Suddenly, Madzie took an enormous bite of her ice cream, before tilting her head up to gaze at Alec, “My uncle Magnus likes you,” she said in a soft voice. 

“Madzie!” Magnus admonished as he knelt down by the little girl, bringing a napkin out of his pocket and wiping the drips of ice cream from her chin. 

But he didn’t sound angry really, and the twinkle in his eye when he looked back up at Alec spoke volumes.

“Maybe Madzie and I should go eat our ice creams over there?” the woman suddenly said, pointing at a bench near the bronze Mad Hatter.

“It’s okay Catarina, I’m sure Alec is busy and has lots of things he needs to be doing,” Magnus replied, eyes boring into Alecs and almost pleading with him to say that actually, he didn’t have anything he needed to be doing.

“Well, normally I’d be incredibly busy of course,” Alec joked, “But I’m okay here right now, my brother, Max, has gone to buy himself an ice cream too and I wouldn’t want to move in case he couldn’t find me again,” he explained, eyes crinkling with laughter as he watched Magnus’ lips open with a soft ‘oh’.

“Well, could you watch Madzie for me for a few minutes then Magnus, while I go grab us some water. Can I get you anything Alec?” she asked.

Alec declined the offer and then patted the bench as he sat down.

“Would you like to sit down Miss Madzie?” he asked, “That ice cream is so big, I imagine you’re feeling tired.”

She giggled a little and then they all settled on the bench together, Madzie tucking herself between them. 

“So actually,” Alec began, “I have a funny story to tell you…”

“Oh really,” Magnus replied, staring at him over the top of Madzie’s head.

“Yeah, I...well I’ve had the strangest day…”

“Because…” Magnus prompted with another grin.

“Because I’ve spent my whole day riding around in cabs...looking for you!”

“Me?” Magnus asked in surprise, eyes darting over Alec’s face to look for any hints that he was joking.

“Yes, you! I had something I meant to ask you and I didn’t do it when we met because I didn’t know I needed to then, but I did want to….”

“Oh really…” Magnus said, sending him a suggestive wink.

“Not that…” Alec said, cheeks flushing, “Well...not just that…” he amended, and watched as Magnus’ face lit up, eyes twinkling, smile growing impossibly wider.

Then there was an arm stretched across the back of the bench, and Magnus’ hand was on his shoulder, warm and heavy.

They shared a smile.

“Oh good,” Magnus said then, “I’m glad it wasn’t just me who felt the thing…”

“Felt the thing?!…” Alec began, smirking, but was then rudely interrupted as Max flung himself into his arms, dislodging Magnus’ hand and splattering small drops of ice cream onto his shirt.

“Max!” he exclaimed, using both hands to hold his brother tightly and prevent any more ice cream related accidents. 

“I found him!” Max shrieked, face alight with joy as he stared up at Alec, “Magnus! I found him!”

“Oh Max…” Alec said, but was quickly interrupted.

“He’s selling ice cream now, he said he couldn’t drive his car anymore because of something that happened with some men who wear blues and have sticks. But I didn’t really get that bit Alec, but I found him! I found Magnus for you.”

The whole time Max had been talking, Madzie had been staring at him in awe. Suddenly she spoke, smiling a little.

“This is my uncle Magnus!” she said, pointing.

“He’s a Magnus too?” Max asked, mouth dropping in awe.

“Yes!” Madzie hissed out between her teeth, “My uncle Magnus. He likes your brother, Alec.”

“Oh! That’s good. My brother Alec likes your Uncle Magnus!” Max explained, with all the honesty of an eight year old.

“Good,” said Madzie. “They smile a lot with each other. So that’s good. Uncle Magnus doesn’t smile enough.”

Magnus frowned down at her, wondering if that was true. Then he caught Alec’s eye where he was still watching him and felt gentle fingers creep onto his shoulder.

Magnus lifted his hand to cover Alec’s, squeezing slightly.

“Well, why don’t we play while they make best friends?” Max asked innocently.

“Uncle Magnus, can me and Max play with my ball, while you and his brother Alec make friends?”

Magnus and Alec exchanged a soft look.

“Of course darling, but stay where I can see you, and no running with that ice cream, okay?”

“Yes Uncle Magnus,” she replied and then leaned over to drop a kiss on his cheek.

Max looked up at Alec. “I’ll be good and I’ll look after her. And I’ll stay where you can see me and I’ll watch out for when you’re ready to go home. Can I play?”

“Yes, Max of course!” Alec replied, grinning. “I trust you!”

Max and Madzie quickly ran to the nearest patch of grass and began to kick the ball back and forth. The men watched for a minute, both of them smiling at the innocence of children. 

Then, Magnus slid over on the bench, pressing his thigh along the length of Alec’s.

“I think you were about to propose,” he said slyly, taking a long pause as Alec’s cheeks heated up and he spluttered, “....something? You said it wasn’t ‘just that’?! So what was it?”

Alec only just stopped himself from swallowing his tongue as Magnus spoke in honeyed tones. Spluttering again, he felt a warm hand on his back, stroking up and down slowly. 

“It’s okay...I can see you need a minute Alec,” Magnus smiled. 

“I...umm..well..” Alec began, trying not to sound like an idiot, but clearly failing. “Just wanted to ask you something and it’s a bit weird...so listen the whole way through before you say anything?”

“Okay, I promise to listen to you the whole way through,” Magnus parroted back continuing to smile. 

“I’m a driver. It’s my job,” Alec began, eyes straying to the children on the grass and watching as Madzie picked up the ball and used perfect precision to throw it to Max, who caught it with both hands, laughing. “I loved it. Your driving I mean. You were so in tune with your car and you made it looks so effortless. I was...am...truly impressed with you and your skills.”

“Oh, I have a _lot_ more skills where those came from, Alec,” Magnus purred with another smile.

“Yes...I mean...sure...I mean...I don’t know what I mean! You’re confusing me! Let me get this out...you gotta stop with the innuendos or I’ll never get to ask you and I really need to…” Alec babbled, feeling the hand on his back pick up the pace and Magnus’ thigh press even closer (were that possible).

“Right,” he said, taking a breath, “So...I want you to come drive for me. For my team. Well, I want you to come test to see if you’re a good fit. I truly think you will be and I can’t imagine asking anyone else right now.”

“Your team? What kind of driving? I mean, I drive cabs...so…” Magnus said, a frown turning his mouth down.

“Ummm...this is the bit I’m scared to tell you…” Alec said honestly, looking into Magnus’ eyes, “It’s...umm...well, you didn’t have a great reaction before about this...but it’s...err...it’s Formula One?”

“Shit!” Magnus exclaimed and then quickly pulled his hand away from Alec’s back to cover his mouth, glancing over at the children to check they hadn’t heard him. “No….no….not a good idea,” he said, voice muffled.

“I...I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, Magnus. I didn’t mean to cause a problem,” Alec said, reaching out a tentative hand to pull Magnus’ away from his face.

But Magnus flinched back and Alec dropped his hand into his lap, feeling dreadful.

“I’m sorry Alec. I don’t think this is a good idea.” Magnus said firmly. “I’m not that kind of driver, not anymore.”

“But you could be,” Alec said, not missing Magnus’ ‘anymore’. “You could be that good again. I know it. You could come and race with me for Team Lightwood and we could be the best together.”

“Team Lightwood? Are you serious? Wait…” then Magnus looked at him, really looked. He reached out a shaking hand to push Alec’s hair away from his face, sending sparks shivering across his skull. “Oh god! You’re Alexander Lightwood? **The** Alexander Lightwood? Shit!”

“Why are you swearing near my child, Magnus?” Catarina suddenly cut in, staring down at the pair of them with her best ‘mum’ expression. “What’s going on?”

“I’ve just found out that Alec here is **The** Alexander Lightwood, Catarina, excuse me for being surprised!” Magnus said, voice shaking.

“Well, yeah, no shit Sherlock!” Catarina replied seriously, smiling at Alec as he silently laughed at her swearing, “I figured you already knew that! You love racing so much, how could you not know?”

“He looks different out of his suit and helmet,” Magnus huffed, sounding like a petulant child. “It’s not my fault he scrubs up so well!”

“Hey!” Alec interjected, grinning at Catarina, “So you do still follow the sport? You _are_ still interested?”

“Interested?” Cat asked, glaring at her friend, “Of course he’s interested, he loves it! Why? Why are you talking about racing?” she asked suspiciously.

“Because I offered him a trial…I need a new partner and Magnus is an amazing driver, and I want him to come and test with me,” Alec said, smiling at her.

“Oh hell yes!” Catarina said, throwing her arms around Magnus, “Come on Magnus, this is your chance! You truly deserve this, honey.”

Magnus held her with limp arms, shaking slightly as he heard her enthusiasm. “I can’t,” he whispered into her shoulder, “You know I can’t, you know why I can’t!”

“Honey, that man has got zero rights to you and zero right to have any say in what you choose to do! Come on...it’s just a test…you never know what could happen...and Madzie and I will come with you and support you? Come on Magnus, this is your dream. If it’s being offered to you, you take it! You always make me follow mine...if I hadn’t listened to you, I wouldn’t have Madzie at all! Please Magnus!”

“Okay,” he whispered into her neck, “You’re right...okay!”

“What was that Mags? What do you want to say to Alec?”

“I…” he began, rubbing at his wet eyes quickly, “Ummm Alexander, I would really like to try out for you. Thank you for your very kind offer.”

“Yes!” Alec exclaimed, reaching out to grab Magnus’ hand, “You just made my day, Magnus! Thank you so much for saying yes! We can just try it okay, no pressure…”

Magnus nodded and then was swept into Madzie’s arms as she ran over and leaped onto him. “Why are you crying Uncle Magnus? Are those happy tears or sad ones?” she asked. 

“Happy, Madzie, happy, your mommy and Alec have made me feel very happy!”

“Yay!” she said, then yelled over to Max, “They’re happy tears, you can bring the ball here now!”

Then Max was there too, and the five of them sat on the bench in a huddle, Catarina hugged against Magnus, with Madzie on his lap, Max pressed up against Alec, and Alec’s arm draped around Magnus’ shoulders, fingers gently gripping him towards him where their thighs were pressed together. 

Turning his head, Magnus looked at Alec and smiled. 

“Thank you Alexander,” he whispered, “Thank you for finding me. Thank you for your generous offer. I’m excited, I promise...you just might need to be patient.”

“Of course,” Alec said, smiling a soft smile, before leaning forward to drop a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. 

\-----

Later on, Alec and Max took their fortieth cab of the day, Max slumped against Catarina, holding the red ball, exhausted after hours of them all chasing around in the park. Madzie cuddled up into her mother.

And in the front seat, Magnus, driving carefully through the brightly lit streets of New York, Alec beside him, their fingers linked on the gear stick.


End file.
